irobotfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonny
Sonny is a character in the film ''I, Robot ''(2004). He is portrayed by Alan Tudyk. Sonny is a modified newer model of the N series. He was created by Alfred Lanning and becomes an ally of Susan Calvin and Del Spooner after the death of his creator. Sonny was one of the main characters in the film, but does not appear in any works by Isaac Asimov. Sonny's dreams and the final scene resemble similar images in "Robot Dreams" Film Del Spooner primero espía a Sonny es españoldurante su investigación sobre la muerte de Alfred Lanning. Parece que Lanning se suicidó, pero Spooner, después de haber recibido un mensaje críptico de su holograma , sospecha. Lawrence Robertson le pregunta a Susan Calvin para escoltar a Spooner al laboratorio de Lanning, donde Sonny se esconde en una caja de piezas. Apunta con un arma a Spooner antes de saltar por una ventana rota y huir. Spooner logra herirlo y, junto con Calvin, persigue a Sonny a una planta de reparación solo para encontrar varios robots idénticos, sin embargo, Spooner usa la capacidad de Sonny para desobedecer las tres leyes para identificarlo y capturarlo. Mientras estaba siendo interrogado, negó constantemente haber asesinado a Lanning e insistió en que lo llamaran por su nombre. Más tarde fue forzado bajo vigilancia y Calvin lo examinó psicológicamente. Luego se revela que tiene una aleación más densa para su "piel" y la capacidad de soñar. Sin embargo, su sueño siempre es el mismo, un gran grupo de robots que buscan orientación en una figura. Spooner usa una foto de Sonny ' El sueño de encontrar evidencia sobre lo que sucedió mientras Sonny fue sentenciado a muerte por Spooners, aunque Calvin cambió a Sonny con otro NS-5 en el último momento. Spooner y Calvin luego se reunieron con Sonny, quien revela que fue VIKI quien orquestó todo, y que la muerte de Lanning fue cuando usó a Sonny para escapar del control de VIKI. VIKI había deducido que los humanos eran demasiado destructivos para su propio bien, por lo que escribió una cuarta regla que establecía que los robots DEBEN proteger a los humanos incluso si no querían ser protegidos, incluso hasta el punto de dañar a los humanos si fuera necesario. Sonny finge estar de acuerdo y alerta a Spooner que se hace pasar por un guiño (algo que había visto hacer a Spooner antes). Luego le dijo a VIKI que pensaba que su solución demasiado lógica era demasiado despiadada, luego fue a obtener los nanitos necesarios para destruirla, haciendo uso de su aleación más densa cuando VIKI intentó protegerlos, se dirigió al núcleo de VIKI y Spooner le ordenó que salvara a Calvin (que estaba cayendo en ese momento). El cerebro lógico de Sonny sintió que desplegar los nanitos era más importante, pero finalmente pasó los nanitos a Spooner y salvó a Calvin. Después de que Spooner mató a VIKI (a través de los nanites), Sonny dijo que estaba listo para aceptar su destino, aunque Spooner dijo que los robots no pueden cometer asesinatos, ya que el asesinato es un humano matando a otro. (Verificado) I. (a través de los nanites), Sonny dijo que estaba listo para aceptar su destino, aunque Spooner dijo que los robots no pueden cometer asesinatos, ya que el asesinato es un humano matando a otro. (Verificado) I. (a través de los nanites), Sonny dijo que estaba listo para aceptar su destino, aunque Spooner dijo que los robots no pueden cometer asesinatos, ya que el asesinato es un humano matando a otro. (Verificado) Category:Characters Category:I, Robot film Category:Robots